


The World We Knew Is Dead

by Jamie_The_Immortal_Demon



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_The_Immortal_Demon/pseuds/Jamie_The_Immortal_Demon
Summary: Aria was a normal 24 year old girl watching her favorite videos on youtube, having to collage, going to work, raising 5 year old little girl, But what happens when Aria gets sucked in the world of the walking dead with her daughter and favorite youtubers?





	The World We Knew Is Dead

Aria's P.o.v

I sighed as I open the front door. Work was rough today it was busy as all hell today. "Mia?"I called out, hoping one of my friends had picked her up today from daycare. "Mama!" Mia screamed as she came running down, her black hair was pulled into pigtails that bounced when she ran, she was wearing a shirt that said "The Dude" a pair of jean shorts and a pair of leggings and a pair of brown combat boots. "Hi, baby." "Mama are you okay?" I smiled "Mama's okay, just a rough day at work." Mia nodded and held up a game It was The Walking Dead, "Will you play this for me?" I nodded "Let mama get changed first, okay." Mia nodded and In walked upstairs to my room and threw on a shirt that said, "Me?Sarcastic?Never!" A pair of gray sweatpants, a pair of red converse and a galaxy sweatshirt, and went down stairs, "Now will you play this for me?" Mia asked giving me the game. "Yes sweetheart, Mama would love to,"I said popping the game into the Ps3 and started the game. "Mama?" Mia asked "Yes" "My head hurts." As soon as she said that my head started to hurt, "Ow." I said holding my head, "I'm tired mama, I'm gonna take a nap, okay?" "Okay, I will too," I said and started to fall asleep.

 

I woke up and I was in a cop car and sitting next to a male with black hair and tan skin. He was wearing a black shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black Jordan's. "I reckon you didn't do it then." "Why you say that ." The male asked, "Usually now is the time I get the ol'' I didn't do it' by now." "Well, not from me." That voice sounded so familiar, I looked over at him again. He was looking at me. My eyes widened, this was Jay from the Kubz scouts, the Pearson who gave me Mia, he was the one I got drunk with and did the do with. Jay probably doesn't even remember me. I sighed and looked out the window and tuned out the rest of Jay's and the cops talk and story. "WATCH OUT!" Jay screamed as the cop swerved and off the road we went, and everything went black. 

 

 

"Hey, wake up." I groaned "Good you're okay." I opened my eyes and saw Jay onto of me, I blushed. "Um, uh...Could you please get off of me?" I asked, "Sorry." He said and kicked open the window and we both hopped out. "Fuuuuck." Jay said as he hit the car, "You okay there?" "Yeah, fucking peachy." He said and I giggled. "I'll get the keys," I said walking over to the cop, Jay following more like limping behind me. "So what's your name?" "Name's Aria, I already know your name is Jay, I watch your channel," I said grabbing the keys taking off my handcuffs and handing the keys to Jay. "Uhhhh." "Officer?" "Ragggh." "JAY!" I screamed as he was thrown back by the now zombified officer. "Shit.Shit.Shit." Jay said backing up until his back hit the cop car. "Jay! The shotgun and shell." "Thanks." He said as he aimed and shot the officer. "Holy shitu." "Already off to a bang." I said giggling "You could say that again." Jay said, I nodded and looked at the hill. Clem was standing there, Jay must have noticed her because he started to scream, "HEY!GO GET SOMEONE!T-THERE'S BEEN A SHOOTING!!" We heard groans soon after, "Good one, Jay." I said helping him up. "No shit Sherlock, what's your next case." I rolled my eyes as we ran towards the fence, I helped Jay over and then myself. 

Jay held onto me and I hugged tightly to him, and we heard gunshots. "We should get inside." I said getting up "Yeah." I knocked on the glass sliding door, " Hello?Anybody home?" Nobody answered I opened the door "Coming in, don't shoot okay?" I said walking. I looked around there was a coloring book on the bar of the kitchen, I sighed 'Something on your mind, Aria." "I miss my daughter," I said looking out the window in the kitchen. "I'm sure will find her, don't you worry." "Thanks, Jay," I said looking at him smiling a bit. "Mommy Daddy?" A voice came through the walkie talkie, Jay picked it up "Hello?" "You need to be quiet." "Who's is this?" "I'm Clementine and this is my house." "Where are your parents?" "They're in Savannah where the boats are." "How old are you?" "I'm 8, how old are you?" "Uh, 22?" "Oh, okay."I had to snicker a laugh, Jay glared at me but continued talking with Clementine"Where are you?" "I'm in my tree house they can't get me there." "That's smart." "Can you see me? I can see you through the window." Clem stuck her head out and waved we waved back. "AHHHHHHHH." Clementine screamed as a walker grabbed my hair "JAY!!" I screamed trying to get the walker off of me. "I GOT YOU!!" Jay screamed and threw the walker into the oven, I started to run to the back door but slipped on the blood puddle. The Walker started to crawl on me and when I wasn't fully dazed I kicked it off and backed up to to the glass door. It opened and there stood my daughter Mia, she ran in and then started to bash the zombie's brains in.

HOLY SHIT MY DAUGHTER IS BADASS AS FUCK!!!!!

 

"MIA!!STOP!" You screamed rushing over to her but Jay was quicker and got to her first. "Hey! Hey, It's okay.Calm down." He told her and pulled Mia into his chest. "I-i-i t-t-thought i-it was going to get mama." Mia sobbed "I know. But see, your mom is fine. You got the walker." Jay said, and then Mia turned to me and asked me, "Mama? Will you sing me that lullaby?" I smiled and nodded. "Sure. Clem, would you like to hear?" I asked "Sure." I took a deep breath and start to sing.

 

After I sung the song, Mia fell asleep Jay picked her up and we decided to leave. Before we could reach the gate, Clementine stopped us. "Clem, What's wrong?" I asked, "I don't know if I should leave." "What?" I asked "I mean I don't want to sleep in the treehouse again. What if my parents come home?" She asked, "I promise you, we'll never leave you." Clementine nodded and grabbed my hand and we opened the gates. "HEY!" Jay yelled and I glared at him. "WOAH! DON"T EAT US!!!!" A guy yelled "Relax we ain't gonna eat you. We not whatever those things are." I said trying to calm him, "For a second there I thought you, him, and the little one were gonna give us the chomp." "Yeah, sorry." I said, "Anyway it's you, your husband and your daughters?" "No, the one in the baseball cap isn't mine, she's....Someone I'm babysitting ." I said, " Okay, well I'm Shawn Green. " "Names Aria." "I'm Jay, and the one sleeping is Mia." "C-Clementine." The blonde hair one bent down to Clem's height, "I'm Chet." Then the sound of walkers got our attention. "Them monsters comin' we gotta go." Chet said "Jay! Get kids in the truck! Now!" Jay nodded and got them in the truck, while I helped move the car blocking the truck, Jay came and helped us move the car, once it was out of the way we hopped in the truck and drove off. "As babysitters go I think they owe you a tip." 

 

We soon reached a corn field, it was now nighttime, Mia was now awake, and talking with Clem, about random girlish things. We soon came to a stop and got out. "Well I got to get home, Mama 'll be in a snit." Chet said, "Yeah no sweat man, catch you later." Shawn said and then Chet turned to us and said: "It was nice meeting you, i guess." and then ran off. An old man then stepped out of the house "Thank god your okay." "Yeah, I wouldn't have gotten home without Chet." "Well, I'm glad you brought him with you then." The man then looked at us. "I see you brought some guests." "Your boys a lifesaver." I said, "Well at least he's able to help somebody." "Yeah, well this is Aria, Jay, Mia, and Clementine, but Clementine isn't theirs. Aria was babysitting her." "Well, I'm Hershel Green." Hershel's eyes then travel down to Jay's banged up knee, "Looks like you banged your knee pretty bad, come onto the porch and we'll fix it right up." We went up to the porch and waited for Hershel to come out. It was a quiet few minutes but soon he came out with some medical supplies. "So what did you say your name was again." Hershel asked, "It's Jay." "What about you, and the girls." "Names Aria." "Mia" "Clementine." "Now how'd you get this?" "Was in an accident ." "Was the girls with you?" "Mia, yeah. But Clementine was with Aria." "What were you doing?" "Going to visit Aria. Mia really wanted to see her mom. Threw a fit, and so I took Mia, and we got into an accident when we hit those things on the highway. Glad Mia wasn't hurt." Holy fuck, Jay was a really good liar. I think we just found our negotiator for the apocalypse. I did a happy dance inside my head, but on the outside, i looked like a statue. Shawn then came out "Dad, I think we should reinforce the fence tomorrow." "We got enough chores as it is." "But dad this isn't like what you hear on the radio or news. Tell him what you saw out there, Jay." "I ran over one of them." Jay said, " I had to bash one of their brains in." Mia stated and everyone looked at her funny, except for me. " I was trying to save my mom." Shawn nodded and went inside "Well, there we go all done." "Thank you very much, sir." "Now the swelling should go down tonight." "And if it doesn't?" "Well, then I'll just have to shoot you." Everyone was shocked, "Well clean and redressed it, and you'll fine." "That option I like." Jay said and giggled silently "Now we got a family of three in the barn and the house is full up with mine." Me and Jay nodded took the girls and went to the barn. "Me and Jay on one and the girls on the other." I said and we all laid down. " i miss my mom and dad." Clem said "Don't worry, Clem if i found mine. We'll find yours i'm sure of it." "Thanks Mia." "No problem." "How far is savannah." "I think it's far, like millions of miles away." "Oh" "Yeah" The two girls fell asleep then Jay and i soon fell asleep after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like.


End file.
